Computing systems receive input from pointing devices to control user interfaces (e.g., graphical user interfaces). For example, a mouse detects two-dimensional (2D) motion relative to a surface and communicates the detected motion to a computing system. The computing system then typically translates the detected motion to interface controls, such as, a point on a display to control a graphical user interface. Pointing devices also include one or more snap-action switches that can be actuated. A snap-action switch can support a tipping-point mechanism (e.g., drag and drop) for controlling graphical interface objects on a computer interface. As such, interface control devices are an integral part of interacting with computing systems to communicate interface controls.